Proto-Naielic/Naielic-Uiil sound changes
The sound changes which have occurred between Naielic and modern Uiil are substantial and rather complex. Hence, this page attempts to document and explain these changes. Sound Change The following documents the sound changes from Naielic to Uiil in chronological order. * Nasal > nasalised vowels * Voiced stops > nasals * Alveolar approximant > alveolar nasal * Retroflex approximant > palatal nasal * Dentals > alveolars * Retroflex tap > alveolar tap * /j/-diphthongs > palatalised cons + vowel /w/-diphthongs > labialised cons + vowel All other dipthongs > sequences of monophthongs * Contrastive vowel length lost * Aspirated stops > affricates * Vowels *: close central unrounded > close-mid central unrounded *: close central rounded > close back rounded *: close-mid back rounded > open-mid back rounded *: near-open front unrounded > open-mid front unrounded *: close-mid central unrounded > open-mid central unrounded *: close-mid front rounded > close-mid back rounded * Fricatives *: voiceless *::word-initial/-final: fortition > aspirated stops *::word-medial: lenition > approximants *:voiceless *::word-initial: fortition > voiced stops > unaspirated stops *::word-medial/-final: lenition > approximants * Glottals > completely elided * Aspirated velar stop > aspirated uvular stop * Palatal stops > velar stops * Affricates > fricatives (aspiration contrast lost) * Alveolar trill > alveolar tap * Approximants (not incl. laterals) *: medial > vocalised; initial/final > elided *: - producing tone: *:: effect on previous vowel effect on following vowel *::: ɹ > even - voiced > low - voiceless > high *::: j > rising - voiced > mid - voiceless > high *::: ɰʷ1 > falling - voiced > low - voiceless > mid *::: β̞/ʋ > even - voiced > low - voiceless > mid *: resulting in: *:: 7 contrastive short monophthong tones: *::: low even, low rising, *::: mid even, mid rising, mid falling, *::: high even, high falling *:: 9 contrastive long monophthong & diphthong tones: *::: low even, low-mid rising, low-high rising *::: mid even, mid rising, mid falling, *::: high even, high-mid falling, high-low falling 1 ɰʷ was similar to w but with labialistation onset delayed. * Word medial unaspirated stops in the environment consonantvowel_... or ..._vowelconsonant > aspirated stops * Tone *: phonemic low tone > previous sound changed (loss of low tone) *::: voiceless fricative > voiced fricative *::: voiced fricative *:::: z > ʒ *:::: ʒ > ɟ *::: front vowel > j *::: back vowel > w *::: aspirated/unaspirated stop > voiced affricate *::: labialised stop - unaffected *::: palatalised stop *:::: V_ > ʝ *:::: C_ > ɟ *::: nasals *:::: m > β *:::: n > ɲ *:::: ɲ > ŋ *:::: ŋ > ɴ *:::: ɴ > ʁ *::: lateral *:::: l > ʎ *::: tap *:::: ɾ > n *::: trill *:::: r > n *: *:: low even > mid even *:: low rising > mid rising *:: low-mid rising > mid rising *:: low-high rising > high *:: consequently, mid > low *: resulting in: *:: 5 contrastive short monophthong tones: *::: low even, low rising, low falling, *::: high even, high falling *:: 6 contrastive long monophthong & diphthong tones: *::: low even, low rising, low falling, *::: high even, high-mid falling, high-low falling * Labial, velar and uvular affricates deaffricated *: bβ > β *: gɣ > ɣ *: ɢʁ > ʁ * ʁ > elided; causing falling in previous tone (if in environment V_) * Affrication and merging of post-alveolar fricative and voiced palatal fricative *: ʒ > ʤ *: ɟ > ʤ